ytmndfandomcom-20200214-history
Ted Danson
Ted Danson (full name Edward Bridge Danson III) is an actor famous for his roles on Cheers, Becker, and now as a forced fad on ytmnd. Most of these sites involve Ted Danson either shopped into other fads (such as in ), or in new material that displays him as a god-like figure. Original Dansonism sites featured a centered image of danson on a bright background with either no text or 'http://ted-danson.com' as the site text. He is also sometimes associated with Neil Flynn, who plays the janitor on the television show Scrubs (see ) . The song associated with this fad is the moon level theme from the NES Ducktales game. Pre-fad Danson Before his sudden rise to popularity, Danson was used on occasion in Dew Army sites that involved dancing. These sites, although unrelated to the fad, were fairly popular and dated as far back as 2004. DEW ARMY DANSON Forced Fad Campaign In October 2007, a campaign headed by filibuster, omgbomb, and dmaz, declared that Ted Danson would be the newest ytmnd fad, and proceeded to turn out large numbers of sites. filibuster’s original sites used various pieces of music, (the original site uses "Relax" by "Frankie Goes To Hollywood") but he soon switched to the moon level track from the Ducktales game and sealed its place as the Danson theme. The fad started out after filibuster and other users were discussing site ideas. filibuster came up with idea of an image of Ted Danson to music. filibuster decided to submit this site as a joke, but after limited success, he submitted a couple more sites that night using this formula. However, the fad caught on after the 3rd danson site , a response to previous "wwe spoiler" sites submitted throughout that day. This site spent over an hour on Up & Coming and Top Rated before it's rating fell. Coincedentally, this was the first Danson site to feature the ducktales music. Soon after, omgbomb and dmaz began making Ted Danson sites and it's popularity grew. The fad quicky developed from centered images of Danson to campaigning for him to run for President in 2008 and to join "Dansonism", the "official religion of Ted Danson". filibuster also created an outside website to promote the fad. However, as of the 30th November, 2007, this website, along with filibuster's other registered websites, was taken down by the hosting company for it's offensive content. About Danson and "Dansonism" According to filibuster, Danson is his own favorite actor, and his favorite shows are Cheers and Becker. Danson has 47 wives. Although his nemesis is Woody Harrelson, he is also his best friend. Danson discovered at an early age that he was god, leading to the founding of Dansonism. All will obey Danson or face extermination. Ted Danson Quickly Visits YTMND.com - for real In fall 2009 Ted Danson recorded an interview with Peter Travers of Rolling Stone in which Travers showed Danson a few YTMNDs via the links on this wiki page. The interview can be seen at http://www.rollingstone.com/culture/videos/off-the-cuff-with-peter-travers-ted-danson-20091029. Related Links * "omgbomb: thanks you just killed the danson fad" Category:People Category:Fads